This invention is directed to optical radiation connectors, more particularly to optical radiation connectors by which multiple input and output optical radiation transmission lines may be coupled to a main multimode fiber bundle transmission line.
Heretofore optical fiber bundles have been used for transmitting light from one place to another. Straight-through couplings have been used which permit coupling two optical fiber bundles together without any light loss between the bundle paths. There is a need for coupling light into and from an optical transmission line without interrupting the flow of transmission. Such lines may be used for communications, as well as other purposes.
Application serial No. 395,679 filed Sept. 10, 1973, is directed to a T-coupler for coupling information from and into an optical multimode fiber bundle transmission line. This application is an improvement allowing additional information to be added or removed from an optical multimode fiber bundle transmission line.